


Beta Test

by E_Rocc



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Rocc/pseuds/E_Rocc
Summary: I had to.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Beta Test

Suddenly, Professor Sims’s Barrayaran history class had become one of the most in demand at Silica University.

There was no doubt that Lord Vordagger was to blame.

She loved to assign essay questions in her exams:

“Compare and contrast the challenges faced by the opposing forces during the Cetagandan invasion of Barrayar.”

Justin Vorsmythe had taken a similar course from Professora Vorthys. His answer shamelessly paraphrased her.

“The Cetagandans were often stymied and hampered by the tight organizational control the Haut and Ghem established. This made them rather inflexible. “

“The Barrayarans were much less tightly organized. Their resistance was feudal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to.


End file.
